


late rent

by red_fish



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, and they were ROOMMATES, no beta we die like men, oh my god they were roommates, roommate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_fish/pseuds/red_fish
Summary: if only jason could keep out of your leftovers and pay rent on time
Relationships: Jason Todd & Reader, Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd/Reader, Red Hood/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm jason todd trash and a sucker for roommate aus don't kill me

You sighed heavily as you entered your apartment; you had another late shift at your part time job, having to stay overtime to help the new trainee out. Your keys rattled as you tossed them to the coffee table, shuffling over to the kitchen in hopes of digging out some leftovers from the night before- you were really looking forward for some lasagne from that cheap Italian place around the corner.

“Hey babe.” Oh, great. Scratch that, now you have to dig out whatever can be salvaged from your leftovers.

Groaning, pressed a palm to your eyes, silently wishing you whatever God you pissed off today would let you off. “I swear, Todd. I thought we had an agreement _not_ to eat each other’s food?”

He raised a brow, clearly trying to piss you off. “Oh? Was this yours? Sorry, doll, I didn’t know.”

His infuriating grin placed upon his lips, you tried to ignore it as you waved him off. “Whatever, I had a rough day, I’m not in the mood to fight with you.” Frigid air soothed your aching muscles as you pried open the fridge door. There wasn’t much left, but you could manage.

“I cooked up some curry earlier,” Jason mused, nudging your side, “I have some leftover if you’d like.”

True to his word, an idle pot was left simmering on the stove. You glanced up at him with a pensive glance, to which he gave a slight shrug before striding to his room.

“Figured you might have wanted a change in taste anyway. The lasagne was kinda dry.” His laugh was deep as he disappeared behind his door.

You flushed; while infuriating, Jason still cared for you in the strangest ways. Scooping the curry into a bowl, you smiled gently before settling down on the couch.

If only he could make rent on time though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> restless nights were common, but jason's nightmares were just as common

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> call me predictable because i love classic fanfiction tropes

Restless nights were a constant habit as of late.

You find yourself curled up in a pile of blankets on the couch, the television a quiet murmur as you nurse a mug between your idle hands. Your textbook lay abandoned on the coffee table- a grim reminder of your upcoming quiz. You were close to nodding off when you heard Jason open his door.

“Oh.”

You noticed a strange look in his eyes as he looks away uneasily. His hair strangely tousled and his tense body language an anomaly to his usual aloof attitude.

You set your mug beside your forgotten textbook, “Can’t sleep?”

He grunts.

Frowning slightly, you recalled the numerous nights where you would find Jason perched on the fire escape with a cancer stick between his fingers, a lost look upon his eyes.

“Todd. Come here.” You gingerly patted on the spot next to you.

He stares for a moment, and another, before sliding in next to you.

His body was tense, as if he were unable to relax, so you laid a hand on his forearm. He flinched hard, a wild look in his eyes as he quickly pulled away from your touch. You see his ears burn red; eyes unable to meet yours.

Withdrawing your hand, you turned attention back to the flickering television screen. “You wanna talk about it?”

“It’s just a nightmare.” His voice a deep tremble.

It was rare to have heart to heart sessions with your roommate. While you wore your heart on your sleeve like a naïve fool, Jason was always guarded, closed off from his feelings. His funnyman persona often disguising the man inside. You wish you could understand him more, that you could show that he could lean on you as you him.

Shoving your feelings aside, you offered him some blanket to allow him to get comfortable. He was hesitant to take it, so you slung the blanket over him anyway. You both sat in the ambient murmur of the television.

The next morning you find yourself curled within Jason’s embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

You’ve been avoiding your roommate as of late.

In all honesty, it wasn’t that difficult since your classes and job kept you away from the apartment, and whatever Jason did kept him out for odd hours of the day.

To be fair, you tried to convince yourself, you’re not the only one who was avoiding contact. Ever since you both woke up in each other’s arms, Jason’s face flushed deep red and he kept averting his gaze away from you. Whenever you asked about anything, you only received a curt answer before he would vanish into his room or outside for whatever job he was doing.

You felt your cheeks flare as you recall that morning. Oh God, you need a drink.

You cracked open your door slightly, peering through the gap. You were certain you heard Jason leave earlier, he shouldn’t be home soon. Tentatively, you pushed open your door and your feet padded against the hardwood floor to the kitchen.

You had only retrieved a glass when the lock sounded, and Jason walked in. Immediately, your eyes wandered anywhere but his face.

“I thought you were working tonight.” His voice filled the suffocating silence.

You fumbled with your glass, “No, I, uh, asked someone to cover for me so I could finish this paper…” You couldn’t trust your hands, so you set the glass down. “I thought _you_ were working today, actually. That’s why you left earlier?”

He chuckled awkwardly, a deep timber falling at strange intervals. “Just needed a quick smoke.” His arm raised half-heartedly to show the pack in his hand.

“I thought you were trying to quit.”

Jason leaned over you to grab the glass you set down, “’s a one-time thing.” He filled up the glass. “Don’t worry too much about it.” A sip.

_Oh._

Leaving the glass on the counter, he ruffled your hair much to your chagrin, “Glad to know you cared.” A slight smirk graced his lips; a stutter reverberated through your heart.

You swatted at him to hide your burning cheeks and your embarrassment, and crossed your arms to feign annoyance, “How are you going to pay rent if you die of cancer?”

“Fair point. Maybe I’ll just leave it to you.”

Huffing, you shoved at him while he laughed all the while. The strange atmosphere was dispelled in an instant, and you were grateful for that. It was almost as if nothing had changed- a realization that settled deep in the pit of your stomach.

You quickly shoved away the unsettling feeling, “I’m wasting too much time and brain cells interacting with you, Todd. I gotta get back to this paper.”

You were at your bedroom door when you heard him call your name. A gentle smile in place of his smirk, “Try to get some sleep.”

Again, your face flushed before you quickly shut the door behind you.

You never got your drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck am i doing


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you have a nice discussion with barbara

“Are you going to that gala at the end of the month?”

  
You raised a brow, pausing in between shelving books. Barbara hadn’t looked away from her task, and so you push. “What gala?”

  
“Oh?” Now it was her turn to raise a poised eyebrow, “Jason hasn’t asked you?”

  
Sighing heavily, you wheeled the cart of books over to the next aisle. Your heart leapt at the mention of your roommate’s name- you can’t even escape your own embarrassment at your workplace.

  
“Is this another one of Bruce Wayne’s charity galas? I’m guessing you’re going with Dick.” You said cheekily, turning the tables on Barbara.

  
A rose tinted her freckled cheeks, her hand swatted at the air in front of her. “Come on, my relationship with Dick is nothing new. So, why hasn’t Jason asked you to go with him?”

  
“He’s just my roommate, Babs.”

  
She swiveled her wheelchair towards you, “And he’s oddly fond of you.”

  
The cart whined against your weight as you leaned down. You knew Barbara knew Jason far better than you did, so of course, she could read Jason as if he were another book. “We get along with each other well. There isn’t much more to it.”

  
A skeptical glint flashed in her eyes; a long sigh dragged out of her lips as she turned back to her task.

  
“I bet you’ll have fun at the gala with Dick though.” A smile quirked at your lips with a teasing tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't want to post this because it felt too cliche but i posted it anyway B)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> curiosity killed the cat i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double whammy two updates in one day

You bit the bullet, call it curiosity. “Barbara told me your dad’s holding another gala.”

A long-drawn sigh pulled itself from Jason’s lips, he heaved himself up from the couch. “When is he not holding one?” His heavy footfalls made way to the small kitchen of your shared flat.

You flopped over the back of the sofa, your lips dry all of a sudden. A swallow slid down your throat, and another, for good measure. Your eyes trained on your roommate’s figure as he reached for his mug in the open cupboard.

“Any reason why you’re asking?” His eyebrow cocked in question; mug poised at his lips.

Nervous laughter forced its way out like a guttural force, “Just wondering if you got any hot dates lined up.” Nice, good save.

God, it’s suddenly so hard to talk to Jason now. You turned away from him in haste, even looking seems like a sin.

His sudden bark of laughter turned your unwilling gaze back to him, “It’s almost like you want to go with me.” Something in your stomach dropped- albeit not unpleasant- and your ears burned as you opened your mouth to protest blank thoughts. Jason brought his hand up as he chuckled, “I’m kidding, don’t worry your pretty little head.”

Your eyes rolled, but you can’t help but quirk the corner of your lips up.

Jason downed the rest of his water, “Anyway, I don’t plan on going, so I don’t have any hot dates.”

“Why not?”

“’Cos I don’t want to. B can’t make me either.”

Shoving the disappointment deep in your mind, you feigned a pout, “Drat, and I hoped you could take me for once so I can dress up for once.”

You barely noticed him move in front of him. Jason towered over you, planting his hands against the back of the sofa, effectively caging you between his arms. “How about I take you somewhere a little more fun?” A dangerous smirk placed upon his lips, just as he leaned dangerously closer to you, “Bruce’s galas aren’t anything to be excited about compared to what I can show you.”

You pushed yourself up, bringing your face even closer to his. “Sounds like you’re trying to ask me on a date.”

Jason held your gaze before looking away, pushing away from the couch. “You wish,” easy footsteps strode in the direction of his room, “you can tell yourself it’s a date though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psyche there is no gala chapter in this fic


End file.
